


Dance

by Domino_2014



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_2014/pseuds/Domino_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooking and dancing. A simple evening in the life of a couple, no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

Dance

 

Hannibal was standing behind a counter, knife in hand, carving up Gideon for dinner. Alana was at the sink, washing lettuce and a cabbage and preparing the salad.

 

The under-counter stereo played a smooth jazz CD. Alana moved slowly, her hips swaying to the music beneath her skirt. Something in the simplicity of it stopped Hannibal causing him to put the knife down. He stood there watching her dance under the amber cone of the sink light. He pursed his lips, wondering what she was thinking. Was she dancing in a memory or a fantasy? Was he there with her? Was she thinking about someone else?

 

These last two questions concerned him more than he expected. Alana was his, he loved Alana.

He had known that he wanted to be near her when she mocked one of his lectures. He knew he had wanted her in his life when Miriam 'went missing' and Alana went to his house and immediately hid in his arms feeling guiltyabout the trainee being taken and thought she should have been with her.

He knew he had wanted her in his bed after their first time together and he knew he had to keep her with him when he saw the hunger in Will's eyes when he looked at her during their dinner the previous night. It wasn't the erotic hunger, it was the predator hunger.

 

They had known each other for almost ten years. They were together for two months and he knew he wanted a more permanent relationship with her. He meant what he said when he was teaching her how to play the theremin. They had gone for so long in their friendship without ever touching but he was attuned to her.

 

It was that fine tuning, formed without his permission that made him stare as she smiled and blushed when caught dancing as the salad was put in a large wooden bowl. Hips still swaying she took the salad and popped it in the fridge and then biting her plump bottom lip danced her way to him and took him by the hand.

 

"Hello"

 

She told him, pulling him in the empty space in the middle of all the counters, putting his arms around her loosely.

 

"Dance with me?"

"Dinner..."

"You just carved the steaks, they need to marinade"

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck

 

"Please Hannibal"

 

He smiled at her shaking his head

 

"Fine, but don't stop dancing."

 

Hannibal felt her smile on his chest and enjoyed the warmth and ease of her body. He felt her hips move slowly to the music once again, felt the rustle of her skirt against his pants. His embrace tightened, drawing her closer. Her dark hair brushed his lips and nose and he breathed deeply taking in her scent.

 

"Do you remember New Orleans?"

 

He asked her nuzzling the top of her head.

 

"Yes."

 

Alana smiled at the memory. She had been his student for a year and his mentee for a month when he was invited to speak at a conference. He took her with him (and that's what sparked the rumors for an affair between them) and that was the first time they had danced.

 

Actually Hannibal had gotten drunk like a skunk and she was supporting him and his giggles to his room when he had heard jazz tunes and had dragged her to a dance floor. He had held her close like this and ignited her crush on him. She had thought he hadn't remembered because he never mentioned it again.

 

Now she looked at him. Closeness like this mattered. Standing on her toes, her breasts pressed against his chest as she kissed him softly on the cheek. In return Hannibal sought her lips with his. She tasted sweet, her breath warm within his mouth. Their tongues teased each other's tongues.

 

They danced and kissed and stroked each other until long after the CD stopped. Then Hannibal took her hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom. In the cozy room, he helped her remove her blouse. She took off his shirt and pushed him back to sit on the bed. She stepped back one step, then two, then closed her eyes. Her hips moved slowly again. Music played in her head. Her warm smooth movement played in Hannibal’s eyes.

 

Alana had filled out since he first met her, but she had done so in the most wonderful way. Curves became her. They framed her in softness and subtlety like the muted colors of twilight. They gave her flow.

 

Her fingers undid her skirt. The material slid over her hips and piled at her feet with a whisper. She stepped out of it and closer to Hannibal, still dancing.

Hannibal let his hands rest lightly on her hips, feeling the movement, feeling the warmth. She swayed in his arms, head slowly rolling from side to side, her eyes meeting his hungrily each time through the arc.

 

She reached behind her to undo the clasp of her pink bra. She leaned forward and let the straps slide over shoulders and down her arms. Hannibal reached up to help her remove it and expose her breasts to his hungry stare.

 

She stepped back again, one step, two steps, just out of his reach. She danced again: hips and breasts moving slowly in the soft light, her long dark hair brushing her bare shoulders a few tendrils covering her breasts and teasing her nipples. She weighed the soft weight of her left breast in her hand, her thumb brushing across the hard pink nipple.

 

Hannibal wanted to reach out and push her hands out the way to replace them with his. a hungry growl rumbled within him. Alana’s eyes met his with a smile and equal hunger. Slowly, almost as a tease, she danced toward him.

 

Possessively, he grabbed her when she moved close and rolled her under him onto the bed. His mouth met hers hungrily, his hands in her hair and on her breasts. Alana groaned in his mouth as he kneaded her breast gently and then rough.

 

"Please Hannibal"

 

He grinned

 

"Not yet baby"

 

His thigh slid between hers and he found my knee pressing against the heat of her sex. She grounded against him. Hannibal kissed his way down her throat to the sensitive spot between her clavicles. His fingers toyed with her nipples, drawing circles, pinching, twisting.

 

His mouth found her nipple. He drew it in against his tongue, flicked, sucked, caused her to cry out in the breathy tone he loved to draw from her lips.

 

Hannibal's hand ran over her belly, down her outer thigh, up her inner thigh. She was silky smooth and warm to the touch. He continued to circle from belly to thigh to belly, very consciously avoiding her pussy.

 

He could not consciously ignore his own need, however. He felt the pressure of his hard cock against his leg. Alana's hands moved to the button of his pants. Their touching ceased only long enough for him to stand and shimmy out of his pants. He dropped to his knees on the bed, cock stabbing through the gray boxer briefs. Hannibal laid beside Alana, kissing her again, one hand on her breast, the other reaching behind her to twine in her long hair. She reached down and palmed his cock through the soft cotton of the briefs. Growling in her ear, Hannibal ground his cock against her hand.

 

"Mine"

 

She whispered and licked his ear possessively.

 

Alana pushed him onto his back and trailed kisses down the thin line of coarse caramel hair from his chest to his belly. Hannibal moaned feeling his cock growing harder and thicker as she moved towards it. She pulled the elastic over his hips and he felt the tips of her hair brush across the sensitive tip of his cock.

 

She kissed the side of the shaft. She kissed along its length. She took the tip in her mouth. His hips flexed toward her.

 

Hannibal lost time as she sucked his cock, dissolved in the sensation of her tongue winding around and around the sensitive tip. his hands tied knots in her hair, his hips moved of their own.

 

Hands guiding Alana, he encouraged her to move up to meet him face to face. Turning his head from side to side, he rubbed their noses in an Eskimo kiss causing her to grin at him. He rolled onto her.

 

Little control now, little finesse, his hand slid down her belly and opened her thighs. His fingers found the elastic of her pink panties and crept inside. Her mound was trim and hot. He found moisture on her pussy lips and Alana groaned as long fingers touched the tender folds.

 

She wriggled out of the pink panties and spread her legs wide for him. he touched her. She moaned. Wrapping both arms around her, Hannibal kissed her throat as he positioned himself between her legs. The tip of his hard cock danced against her belly and mound.

 

Then he was inside her. The whisper of two names filling the room. He was inside his woman. And she enveloped him, staking her own claim. Nature took over and they ground against each other, eyes open and looking at each other's eyes.

 

Alana swelled around his cock. Hannibal felt his cock thickening within her. Their movements were like a dance itself: steady and deliberate. They groaned passionately into each other's mouths. Her thighs tightened around his waist drawing him deeper inside her.

 

She rocked to meet each thrust. he grounded into her, twisting just a little at the end of each thrust, just to make her call out his name. Alana's breathing came in short gasps, Hannibal's in grunts.

 

Tension.

 

Tightening.

 

The delectable balance between grinding like an animal and dissolving into the universe tipped ever so slightly to the right.

 

Alana came. Her pussy clenched and clenched his thick cock. That maddening squeeze and her groan of complete pleasure threw Hannibal to my orgasm. He came with hard, tight spasms, pumping seed into her having ignored to use a condom. He thrusted deeper in her, his hips a manic machine. Alana came again, her pussy milking his cock, mixing his cum with her own hot juices.

 

Then he collapsed into her, breathing hard kissing her again and again. Letting the world redevelop around them. Feeling their breathing and hearts slow and match.

 

Hannibal rolled onto his side and held her tight to him, her head between his head and his shoulder, his thigh between hers, knotted together comfortably. He felt the warm stain of tears on my chest.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

He whispered, stroking her long dark hair.

 

"Very,"

 

She said, her fingers tickled his chest hair, then grinned

 

"Remind me to never introduce you to my grandmother"

 

Hannibal’s brows twisted together

 

"She loves dancing"

 

Alana entrusted causing him to laugh loudly and squeeze her closer. Within minutes she fell asleep against him, her head resting gently on his chest, lulled by his still erratic heartbeat.

 

Hannibal let her sleep for a while, dinner could wait, just this once. Making sure not to jostle her, he reached to his bedside table, opened the drawer and pulled the small box out. It had been there for days and he was too chicken to reach for it and hand it to her.

 

He did so now. As she slept, the ring with the princess cut diamond slid on to her finger and he closed his eyes, knowing she would wake up soon and see it.


End file.
